


The masks that we wear

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [14]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Metaphorical Masks, based on a tumblr prompt, i don't really know how to tag this, this is kinda sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: He eventually put down his mask and waited for David to put his down to, it took longer then he expected but he waited patiently knowing that this part is never easy. Eventually, David put down his mask and Matteo felt like he was at a loss for words, they shredded their masks and were exposed.He was scared to put his mask down, everyone is. He didn’t want David to know who he was, he didn’t want David to know how sad he was all the time, how quiet he was but in the end, that's what brought them closer together. Two unmasked people in love, their hearts in the hands of each other, vulnerable and raw.





	The masks that we wear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic was based on a prompt sent to be on tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> “I’ll keep you warm.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Matteo was a quiet person, he didn’t talk much, he didn’t find it necessary. He was a quiet kid, he never interrupted class with an endless stream of chatter and laughter, he spoke when he was asked a question but other than that he was happy to sit at the back of the class and listen to everyone’s ideas and opinions. His teachers always praised him on how quiet he was but he knew that they were just glad they didn’t have to another loud mouth kid who refused to stay silent. 

He did like to people watch, to observe, to analyze how people talk, act, he was fascinated by the different masks people put up around certain people, like how Jonas would act one way with him but then act like a completely different person once Abdi joined them. 

When he met David he put up a mask, the mask allowed him to be able to hide the quiet person he was and instead let David believe he was a wild stoner party fiend. He put up the mask until he realized that he wasn’t the only one putting up a mask, David was too. He craved to know the real David, to know who he was inside out. Sometimes Matteo wishes he could unzip peoples chests, right at the sternum and climb inside, to know who they are without hesitation, without the masks in the way. 

He eventually put down his mask and waited for David to put his down to, it took longer then he expected but he waited patiently knowing that this part is never easy. Eventually, David put down his mask and Matteo felt like he was at a loss for words, they shredded their masks and were exposed. 

He was scared to put his mask down, everyone is. He didn’t want David to know who he was, he didn’t want David to know how sad he was all the time, how quiet he was but in the end, that's what brought them closer together. Two unmasked people in love, their hearts in the hands of each other, vulnerable and raw.

“I spent so long wearing a mask, it was cold and lonely, running away every time someone saw even a glimpse behind the mask. I don’t know how to describe it other then it felt cold,” David had whispered one night. Matteo had told him about the whole mask metaphor and David understood. 

“I’ll keep you warm. I promise.” 


End file.
